


fate (is a string tied tight 'round my heart)

by ShadowSpires



Series: Countdown to Clone Wars 2020 [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other, Red String of Fate, Soulmate AU, because i'm a huge sucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: He and Rex had been an unbearably excited 3 when they had met and realized that their strings led to each other.They’d been a far more serious 7 when they’d finally managed to spend enough time together between lessons and training to compare notes and realize that their other string always pointed in the same direction as each other.That their third is truly shared, not some of the more open geometry many of their brothers had.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Countdown to Clone Wars 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612177
Comments: 12
Kudos: 356





	fate (is a string tied tight 'round my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE SOULMATE AUS AND I MIGHT EVEN BE CAPABLE OF NOT MAKING THIS ONE FUCKING TRAGIC!

It’s been a very long, dirty, bloody, muddy day, and Cody is more than ready to find a dry tent and sleep it off. Unfortunately, before he can do that, he first has to report to the brand new Jedi General who’s apparently taking over this shithole of a battlefield. 

Cody doesn’t even know the sentient’s name, but he is reluctantly impressed so far with the shift of tactics that came partway through the day. The new voice over his coms hadn’t even bothered introducing itself before shifting the whole battle plan. Cody can appreciate that apparent lack of ego in a commanding officer. 

Hopefully, that will also correspond with an efficient debriefing style, and Cody can go pass the fuck out for the three or so hours before the next strategy meeting. 

Fuck, not another meeting. 

Still, even excessive meetings and paperwork doesn’t spoil all the good things about living through another battle. 

Cody looks down at his hands with a little grin hidden behind his bucket.    
The string on Cody’s right pinky disappears straight down into the ground, shining vibrant and red to his eyes alone. Well, his and Rex’s. He’s pleased enough to know that Rex is fine, and on the other side of this miserable planet, where the skies didn’t seem determined to piss on them 28 hours a day.

The string attached to his left pinky leads directly ahead of him. Unfortunately, Cody has long since stopped trying to predict what that could possibly mean. 

He and Rex had been an unbearably excited 3 when they had met and realized that their strings led to each other. 

They’d been a far more serious 7 when they’d finally managed to spend enough time together between lessons and training to compare notes and realize that their other string always pointed in the same direction as each other. 

That their third is truly shared, not some of the more open geometry many of their brothers had. 

They also  _ refuse to fucking sit still.  _ Considering how much traveling his and Rex’s soulmate has apparently done over their lives, he knows that there are 45 known habitable systems in that direction that his soulmate could be in. 

Trying to track where in the galaxy their soulmate could be  _ now _ had done true wonder for his spatial and celestial navigational courses. 

So he doesn’t put much stock in the fact that he’s walking a straight line along its path until he feels the tiny pulse of startled emotion rocket down it. 

Like he only gets when he and Rex are in close proximity. 

Nor is he expecting, as his heart speeds up in anticipatory, excited disbelief, to walk in the tent where he is to meet his new general, and find a copper-haired man in Jedi robes staring bemusedly at the other ends of said strings where they wrap around his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr at shadow-spires!


End file.
